The Chosen One
by Anonymous Vulture
Summary: How is a hero made? Who can take the stress and fear of being the one? Who will stand up to villains who threaten the ones you love? Who will live it up? Who will break? Who will fail? Follow Valarie Tecuile and see if she will step up to the plate and save us all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey yal! So this is my new story and yes, I know I'm way behind on my other two stories, I just wanted to see what kind of attention this fanfic would get. If not that many people look at this or review or fav then I'll just delete it... So REVIEW WISELY! Please. Yes this is a Batman fanfic and it's in the point of view of an OC I've made and she is one heck of a girl. I'd wouldn't last a month in this fanfic... So enjoy please! :-) Disclaimer: I don't own Batman but I OWN Valarie Tecuile. ( its pronounced 'Te- qui- ill') And another thing, the chapters are short so I'll maybe put two or three in one fanfic chapter... REVIEW! **_

**Chapter 1**

This world needed heroes. I added one. One less criminal to escape from the hammers of justice. This is my story.

'Bang, Bang!' Shot dead and everyone's gone mad! In this criminal infested city, Nitro City, civilians are terrified of the robbers, shooters, and just crazy villains. The city is just on the Southeastern part in New York state. Nitro City was just one out of thousands of many places infested with cold-blooded killers. Even outer space! Where was I between the heroes and the villains. I was a seventeen year old tomboy, orphan.

One average, normal day I was walking down an abandoned street, but this same street was lurking with villains. I wasn't looking both ways and got hit by a villain's runaway car. Luckily the car only hit my wrist but it still felt like it was on fire. Injured, I crept down an alleyway and sat on a cardboard box. My wrist was gushing with blood and I felt like something was broken. Fortunately, when I search the garbage for my food I found that someone threw out a medical book that taught you how to perform different surgeries so I knew how to perform wrist surgery.

With a free hand and a long piece of cloth and some tape I looked at my lower left hand area and replaced a small piece of broken bone with a flexible magnet. I was in so much pain I thought I was going to scream or faint but I kept it in. After, I wrapped the long cloth around the wound and taped it shut. It's amazing what you find in peoples garbage. I was amazed and happy because I was still alive! Still trembling I relaxed a little in till I heard footsteps.

**Chapter 2**

"Well, well a hurt civilian, eh? What is a little girl doing in a evil infested alleyway? As a matter of fact I might as while put you out of your misery!" The stranger said.

Then out came a 6 foot man pulling a huge pistol. Angrily staring at him, I knew he was Evan Paine. Paine is a killer that murdered anyone who looked like prey to him. I had to think fast before Paine was done reloading.

"Hey Paine! Bet you can't catch me!" I yelled. This was the only chance I got to run.

"You don't have to Paine. Your killing spree days are over!" said a low baritone voice and I knew it wasn't Paine.

"No! Not you again!" Paine yelled back.

To me, Paine actually looked scared. Paine quickly turned around and shot his gun in the dark shadows behind him. After he ran out of ammo, there was a moment of silence. 'THWACK!' Suddenly a thick muscular arm smacked the gun out of Paine's hand. Paine threw a fist into the darkness but the shadow's arm caught it! Another arm came out of the darkness and sucker punched him in the face! "OMPH" Paine coughed. Paine fell to the litter covered ground. The man stayed in the darkness.

"I-I know you..." I said while looking at the shadows. "Your the Batman!" The muscular body just stood in the shadows and watched me. Holding my left hand, I walked up to the man with a straight face. Then the shadowed man stuck out his arm. He had on a long black glove. With my good right hand I shook his gloved hand.

"Tecuile." I said. "My name is Valarie Tecuile." The shadowed man retracted his arm and stepped out of the darkness. A black flowing cape came behind him, thick black boots held up his thick muscular chest, a bright yellow utility belt with 1 inch tubes lined all around it, and last a black bat symbol was in the middle of his chest. I stepped back to see the mask that covered his face. At the upper corners of his mask were pointed ears.

"Yes, I'm the Batman." He said.

"Thanks for helping with Paine!" I said called back. For a second, Batman looked at me then at my left injured hand.

"You'll going to need help with your hand. It looks like it's fractured." Batman said while examining my hand.

"Nah, I would rather treat it myself." I didn't want to look like a softy in front of Batman. Any other time without Batman here I would have said 'Are you kidding me, YES!' Suddenly Paine arose from his unconsciousness. He stood behind Batman, ready to kill him with his gun. Batman didn't notice him because he was busy checking my hand.

"Batman duck now, trust me!" I whispered. Batman ducked and I kneed Paine in the chest. Seconds after I sucker punched him and then he was back on the ground. Batman stood up and looked at Paine then me.

"Do you know how to fight?" He questioned.

"Well, when I got older I learned how to protect myself as an orphan. But I also want to become a hero like you!"

"Well, I could train you to become a better fighter." He said 'better' kind of loud in a way.

"Sure, I would liked to trained!" I said that a little too loud and it echoed through the alleyway. Batman has just finished handcuffing Paine and stood up to face me. Then he searched for something in his utility belt. He handed me a card that said: WILDCAT'S TRAINING CENTER. WE TRAIN THE BEST!

"You want me to go to here to see the Wildcat?" I said eagerly.

"Yes, he was my trainer before I became the Batman." he said, "Be there at 10:00 am." He was searching for something else in his utility belt.

"Got it! See you there!" I called back. He pointed a grapple gun at the top of the roof. 'CHUSWUU' A big hook flew on the roof of a building and a long, thin line was attached to it. Seconds later he zoomed to the top of the building. All I could see was the pointed ears and the long, flowing cape.

**Chapter 3**

'WEE WHOO! WEE WHOO!' I turned to see police cars behind me. Officers came out of their cars and surrounded the alleyway so I couldn't escape, unless I had a grapple gun, which I didn't. A tall, skinny officer pulled out a mega-phone and turned it on.

"Turn around slowly and put your hands in the air or else we'll be forced to shoot!" He yelled. I did what he said. Three police officers came over with guns in their hands.

"Are you looking for Ivan Paine because he is-" I was saying.

"Don't speak or we'll shoot your head off!" A fat police officer screamed in my ear. I think he busted my eardrum. I glanced up to see if Batman was still there, and he was.

"You two take Paine, I'll deal with the girl!" A short police officer commanded to his men. I watched as they dragged Paine away as he mumbled in his unconsciousness. The stout police officer cleared his throat and put his gun away.

"Did you do that to him?" He asked while trying to pull out his handcuffs.

"Nope. That was the Dark Knight, well I helped a little, but still. You should thank him! He just did you police officers a favor by taking down the biggest crime boss in Nitro city!" I said with a smirk on my face. I watched as the short officer's face turned red and his fists shook with anger.

"Okay boys! Let's take her in!" He shouted while pointing at me. All the police officers huddled around me like they were trying to dog pile me.

"Whoa guys! What did I do to you? This is how I get thanked after I just helped you?" I said as they advanced me.

"You are accused of beating that man senselessly! If Batman were here then I would arrest him too!"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! I helped you catch Evan Paine and you say I beat him too hard! You police officers are unbelievable!" I yelled at all the police officers. The short officer stepped out of the crowd and was about to say something smart until another police car pulled up to the alleyway. Out came a man with sunglasses, big brown boots, and a gold badge that said: Chief of Police Department.

"Officer Marvin, stand down!" The short officer who was most likely Marvin backed up. The Chief walked up to me and looked at me straight in eyes, as if he was staring into my soul for answers.

"She is free to go. So officers, BACK UP!" He barked at his men which made them jump. Officer Marvin however went behind the crowd and threw his hat at the ground and stomped on it, cursing loudly as he went.

"Sorry about that Ma'am. Officer Marvin has a temper and doesn't trust anyone, other officers don't know who to believe anymore." He whispered in my ear as the officers retreated into their cars. I glanced towards the roof to see that Batman was gone.

"Good day to you madam." Then he turned on his heels and left in his car, leaving me alone in this alleyway.

"I wonder if he was telling the truth about me being a possible hero?" I said aloud to no one in particular. The crescent moon was visible in the sky as I walked to my house. My house isn't really a home, more like a giant factory, literally. Behind the glum factory is a small pond. Well the reasons I moved there was because it was abandoned, I didn't have a current home, and its away from people that would call child services saying that there was a non-adult seventeen year old girl in a hazardous 'home.'

I entered through the front door and passed the makeshift kitchen and bathroom and up the two flights of stairs. From there I entered my bedroom. It is a fairly small room and had a great view of Nitro City. I tossed the business card Batman gave me on my nightstand as I started getting ready for bed.

Once I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas, I got cozy as I could be on the old recliner I use for a bed. Then once sleep hit my eyes, I dreamed what I always dreamed about, being the superhero I always wanted to be...


	2. Chapter 2- I Shouldn't Have Woken Up

**HEY EVERYONE! **** Okay a few notes, I changed my pen name to 'Anonymous Vulture' cuz who doesn't love Vultures? *(I'm the only one who raises her hand)* )(sniff) Ah hem! Sorry there, well I liked writing this chapter so I hope you do too!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What? What time is it?" I stumbled off the recliner and onto the floor as I heard gunshots and squealing tires. I quickly ran across the room to the observatory and looked out the window. Two cars were chasing each other; one a police car and one was a truck. The truck seemed to have bags of money in the trunk as it swerved away from the police car that was shooting bullets.

I sighed and walked back to my room tiredly. I then realize that I was supposed to meet Batman and Wildcat at that training area. I snaped my head to look at the clock and it read 9:17 am.

"Whew! I'm early, but I still need to get dressed." I said to myself. Going to my closet, I picked out a pair of black jeans, a purple wife-beater with a gray hoddie on top, and blue sneakers. The only way I could afford any of this expensive clothing is collecting cans off the street and turning them in for five cents. I still couldn't get a job because I don't have any medical records and no history of my family's past. The only thing I could tell my employer was that my parents went missing one day when I was little; even though that wasn't true. So I just stuck to picking up cans or trading old furniture in the factory with homeless people.

By the time I finished brushing my thick black hair, it was 9:32 am. Heading down the street towards the busy intersection off of Railwerll Avenue, I spotted many people dressed in very dark clothing who kept on bumping shoulders with strangers; I had a gut feeling they were up to something suspicious but I couldn't point out what. So I just brushed it off and kept it in the back of my mind, just in case.

Crossing one more street, I came to the base of the huge training building. All the walls were made of brick and an ample banner hung from wall to wall and it said_ Wildcat's Training Center: Grand Opening. _Climbing up the fairly large steps to the door, a big black sign said _Oops, I will be right back. _It didn't surprise me because he is a superhero after all; but all I can do now is wait until he comes back. So then I just sat on the steps, waiting for him to come back; but it could be hours until then but it's not like I had anything else planned for today.

The street was quiet,_ suspiciously_ quiet. Minutes earlier there were people speed walking or running; some sprinting without a reason. They were muttering to themselves in a loud whisper like voice. It freaked me out, I have never seen a crown this frightened before. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to a man on the sidewalk. He was desperately looking back and forth down the street, as if he was expecting something.

"Hey mister, is there something wrong? What are you looking for?" I asked in my politest voice. The man didn't look at me, but I did notice that he was sweating and the collar of his shirt was soaked. Seconds later, he bolted down the street, as did everyone else on the street. They all bumped shoulders with me or tried to push me in the road. There was seriously something wrong.

"Boy, what the heck is going on here? Why are you all running?" I asked a boy about half my age as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"He's coming! Run!" He screamed in my ear. I had no idea what he was talking about. But right when I was about to ask who he was talking about his mother came up to me, took the boy out of my hands, and pushed me aside. I fell into the street as the last of the stragglers cleared the sidewalk. I was alone.

"What the heck is their problem? Maybe I should move to a less insane city." I dusted myself off. Once I got back on the sidewalk, I heard tires screeching on the road as a very odd looking car halted to a stop right in front of the Training Center; and right in front of me. I was probably in for a heck of a lot of trouble...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The car was a bright neon green with purple, orange, and blue paint splattered it like the paint was in water balloons and were thrown at the car. In blood red letters, the word 'Joker' was sloppily written across the sides, hood, and trunk. At first I thought it was some stupid joke played by some high teenagers, but then my mind changed when I saw the word _Joker. _

I have heard about him on the breaking news when he would try something terribly inhuman to the public. Then the television would stay live so everyone could witness the fight between Joker and a hero. It always ended with minor casualties, never none, and Joker going to an insane asylum. _But why was he here? What does he want in Nitro City that can't be found in Gotham? _I thought to myself.

The passenger side of the door flew open, and to my relief, it was on the opposite side of me. Out came a mid-thirties man with abnormal bleach white skin, stained forest green hair, and to top off a child's perfect creepy clown nightmare; a wide, forced smile plastered his face. _I'm screwed..._

"My plan will go perfectly without _Batsy _in the way!" He yelled and then broke out in a fit of unnecessary laughter. "Soon the whole city will be under Joker's control!" He screamed on the top of his lungs and started to laugh again; a laugh that struck fear in my heart but I didn't move an inch. Then he suddenly turned to look at me as if he just noticed me. "Oh look, a little dolly here to play with me. Let's break it shall we?" He called out to his henchmen who got out of the car.

"No! Get away from me, you... you freak!" I stuttered. He looked at me with shock and for a slight second, he frowned but it was quickly replaced by his hideous grin.

"Now now dolly, you don't want that pretty face of yours to be caked in blood. But hey, if you do then I can use that blood to paint a pretty smile on that face of yours instead of that ugly fear." This guy was giving me chills. He suddenly pulled out a pistol and started to shoot at the ground near my feet. Thank you God for my fast reflexes! I jumped out of the way and got my adrenaline running.

"Oh no you didn't!" I screamed as I lunged at Joker and punched him in the face. He staggered backwards but his henchmen caught him. Joker then signaled his men to get me. I was so screwed.

The two of them ran towards me and I leapfrogged over the first one and landed a flying kick to the second clown henchman's face. He then fell rubbing his nose. I pounced on the first clown and he and I rolled on the ground until I kicked him off me and he hit a streetlamp. I stayed on the ground for a few seconds before I did a backwards roll and landed a unbelievably hard kick to the second clown's chin.

I panted as I got up and saw both clowns unconscious. What I totally forgot was that the Joker was still here and guess who hit me with a rubber chicken as hard as cement in the head. Yup, the Joker. I crashed into the wall of the training center; blood trickling down my forehead and it felt my head was going to explode.

"HAHAHA! Guess this means I win!" He pressed his foot against my chest and pressed down hard. I gasped as my vision started to blur. "And you _lose_!" He stated with a dark voice.

In my failing vision, I saw him pull out his pistol from earlier and point at my already bloodied head. I didn't want it to end like this. I never wanted to die in the hands of a psychopath without a shining knight to rescue me. Well that was my eight year old dream but still. The bottom line is, I'm too young to die but hey, that's the way it looks like now because... I'm about to die.

_Death_, never really fond of the word but hey, I'll get used to it. When I'm dead.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUMMMM! I know right, big ish clifthanger. Okay, so I wanna thank my one follower jazica for ,you know, following. This story is goin to go big one day... one day...


	3. Chapter 3-Trust Issues

_**I really had fun writing this... ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**__****_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Remember that thing I said about dying. You know the works, having my life flash before my eyes, seeing the light, hearing a noble voice in my head telling my time has come. Yeah, I didn't see the light. I didn't see the creator reaching out for my soul.

I didn't hear the trigger go off.

None, nada, never. I didn't feel the cold metal of the barrel of the gun on my head anymore. I didn't hear my own pain filled screams echo back to me. It took all of my will power to open at least one bloody eye and what I saw surprised me. A woman, in her early twenties, maybe twenty, with short silver hair Afro style and in a thick leather jacket was in front of me.

"You had a pretty messed up jab on the head, girl. What were you thinking?" She said gently as she gave a light punch on the arm. I pried my other eye open and blinked all the blood in it away.

"W-where is t-the Joker? Who are you?" I stuttered as I sat up a little bit more but cringed when my head started to throb painfully.

"Take it easy hun, the Joker was wheeled away to that cozy little Asylum of his. As for my name, I'm Angel Stratinfield." She said as she took off her jacket and draped it over my shoulders, revealing her baby blue shirt that said 'Got Hope?' on it.

"How long was I out?" I asked as Angel helped my to my feet but my chainsaw headache was tearing me apart.

"Well, I saw you bleeding your brains out and Joker was about to take your eye out, but that was when Batman swooped in and knocked him out. Those clown men were arrested and then the authorities took Joker away."

"Where's Batman?" I groaned.

"He patched your head up when you were out and then disappeared. Strange one, huh?" Angel said as I held my own weight and tried to loosen my bruised muscles.

"Yeah I guess. Did you run when you heard Joker was coming to town? Or were you like me; wanting to be the hero for once and all that?" I questioned as adjusted the makeshift bandage on my head.

"Well I didn't know Joker was here, I was just passing on by. Then I saw you beat the living soul out of those clowns, so I decided to hide and watch. You, my girl, are one tough cookie!" She clapped me on the back and I gasped in pain. "Whoops, sorry." She brushed away a strand of her bleached silver hair off her chocolate skin and gave me a light grin.

"Let's get you to a hospital." She said as she pulled on my arm and started to drag me away. Uh oh! I snatched away my hand as she gave me a questioning look.

"No! I mean, I think I can handle my injuries myself." I lied. The real reason I didn't want to go is because I was flat out broke and I had no insurance. They would fix me up, but then they would send me to a missionary or a homeless shelter, then one thing would lead to another.

"Girl, have you looked at yourself lately? You are caked in blood, you have a big ole gash on your head, and have you smelled yourself lately?" Angel scolded at me as she pointed a finger at my face.

"Don't go telling me I stink! I just need a washcloth, that's all!" I yelled back. Angel widened her eyes and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Your hurt, can't you see that with your stubborn eyes? Let me help you! What would your parents say?" She just hit my soft spot.

"How would I know? There dead, and its adults like you that make my life that much difficult." I whispered as I calmed down a little and drooped my head. I could see Angel's features soften as she put a warm hand on my arm. I jerked away from her touch and started to walk down the sidewalk, to the factory.

"I can't trust people like you. They take care of me then leave me on the streets when I do something they don't like. I've grown not to trust adults. I am my own Generation and I don't trust people. No offense." I said quietly as I put distance between me and the heart broken Angel. Soon she was out of sight.

* * *

As I walked down the familiar road to the factory, strangers gave me odd looks and mothers drew their curious children away from my path. I probably did look like a walking zombie, but who gives a damn about it? Not me. Just then a newspaper flew into my face and I was temporarily blind for a few seconds. I ripped it off my face and looked at the front page news. 'LEX LUTHOR FOR MAYOR OF NITRO CITY!' I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. _Lex Luthor for Mayor, what is this city coming to? Isn't this the guy that caused that nuclear explosion a few months ago? _I thought. I threw the paper over my shoulder and continued my walk home.

Soon, I arrived at my factory and crashed through the door and stumbled up the stairs into the wash room. I peered at my reflexion through the broken glass and I was right, I looked awful. My curly head of hair was sticky in all crevices, but some more stick that others. The makeshift bandaged cloth was soaked with blood, and there was dried blood all over my face and arms. Cuts and scrapes scattered my head and ripped my hoodie apart in some places. Then I saw the jagged line that started at my left eyebrow and past my hair line into my black untamed locks.

"I look like shit." I whispered to my reflection. I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the safety shower. There wasn't an actual shower so I had to drill a hole into the floor and use the freezing cold water to quickly ,as my bruised arms could, wash off today's events. I finished in two minutes tops and a towel with holes ripped into it to wrap myself in and then I walked into my room.

I dressed into a t-shirt and shorts and then I curled into my recliner. The problem was that I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was Angel Stratinfield and how I ruined our friendship already when I've only known her for ten minutes. But soon I was able to fall asleep, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. Or as 'better' my life can get...


End file.
